The Next Level/Lyrics
This is the lyrics to Rock Solid's debut single The Next Level. Lyrics Natalie Okay Are you ready, fam? Let's do this Woooooooo Tell them, Dyah da.1.U.2. As a young kid, I was shy Fourteen carrot sticks bake apple pies Killing the "X", bringing that "Y" I am so hood, I am so fly Riding down south, my rotation Sixteen apple cores play PlayStations Three lazer eyes, my hesitation Don't understand why you're hating My name is da.1.U.2. Boom, clash, pow means we hate blues Old school fella, swagged out dude Why you gotta be so rude Picking up the fork, eating my food Baking all the soda, choking on the stew You took one blow I took two Seventeen summers, still in the room X-Eme I never understood How life got so rough We'll take it to the next level Even if things get tough Hijack Everytime I touch silver it turns gold Look at the million of records that'll be sold I'll put my feet right at the goal You know I just came here to take it all I'm just asking for another chance I don't have the feet to dance Or the best taste when it comes to romance But the audience need to still take a glance Climbing up the steps, opening the door Gonna bust some moves right on the floor I don't go one time or you'll need more I'll keep break dancing until my legs get sore Flavia Here we go again, got my eyes on him 'Cause he got that young cash money on him I'mma pick it up, Marvin's doing his thing I ain't got Chippy but got diamond rings This for the favela getting that street talk This for the bangers getting hot on the shock block Haters wanna ball when I sweep rocks Better drop a verse before focusing on the clock You know rock but you ain't solid A thousand mixtapes, you know I got it Hating on the officer, you know I shot "it" Claiming every suspect, you know I'm not it Now who's number 1? Had top 40 hits Kung fu kick, breaking those bricks A million shots, counting those clicks I'm on the album, can you handle this? X-Eme I never understood How life got so rough We'll take it to the next level Even if things get tough Hoshi Always on the internet, people hating I ain't about Muffins but talking to Agent Looks at all the lyrics that I've sent Looks at all the places that I've went I don't care what you say You're suffering negativity like you're Mirai I ain't got time for you ruining my day Wikia, yeah, I'm here to stay Hot as a pepper like I'm straight out the toaster Beasting with Kirbi and BigSpinCoaster Kingler told me that I'm very loyal But I ain't blood, and I ain't royal Natalie I am beast, I'm a godess, blood You'll be crippled if you mess with me, blood I'll be high like I just got blood But that ain't me, I'm good, blood Might chew with my mouth open So unladylike, how you coping? From the street where they'd get roping When it comes to collabs, I'm always open Once number eight on the Poland chart Been number one a hundred times on Mario Kart You bring the beats, I begin to start Never spend too long recording my parts If you wanna test me, you'll have to best me If you want my blood you'll have to make it through the rest of me I don't wanna promote rest in peace This is just my blood when I'm in the streets X-Eme I never understood How life got so rough We'll take it to the next level Even if things get tough Category:Music Category:Epic Music